The Ballad of Stevie Jane
by ROGsvgirl
Summary: Meet Stevie and Dean. They are having problems in their relationship. The kind that involve gods, monsters, and werewolves.


The Ballad of Stevie Jane

Supernatural Xover with Sarah McCarty's Wild Instinct

Author's Note: I can't tell if I want to make this a one-off or a series. Let me know what you guys think. Read and Review if you please.

Disclaimer: I do not own, the Delaneys, the Carmichaels, the McGowans, the Winchesters, Terry, Daire, Sara Anne, Garrett, Curran, Rachel, Megan, Josiah, the town of Haven, or the Impala brand name.

Prologue

Stevie was drunk. Again. That much was obvious to Rachel. And as she was the local bar-keep in Haven, it fell to Rachel to cut Stevie off. This was not a prospect she relished.

After coming back from a self-imposed sabbatical, Stevie seemed…off. Of course, she was still an excellent Protector for little Megan and Josiah. No one could impeach her dedication there. Even if she was a glorified babysitter.

But when Garrett was with his family, and Stevie was off the clock, she had taken to drinking several bottles of bourbon. This resulted in one or more of Haven's other werewolf Protectors having to drive her home and pour her into bed.

Heather Delaney had it from her husband Wyatt Carmichael, the pack Alpha, that something devastating had happened to Stevie Jane while she was away. Something that no one in Haven was to question Stevie about. Alpha's orders. This of course had sent the human females in Haven into an immediate rebellious spirit. And that had started the plotting. The Delaney sisters, most notably Heather herself, put a plan in the works to cajole the story out of Stevie.

Rachel's job was simple. Stay out of it, and keep the men out.

It wasn't a hard job. There were hardly any human men living in Haven anymore, and the Were-men were all busy with the Blood Feud with Pack Carmichael, or guarding prophecy bound Megan respectively.

So when the three Delaney sisters entered the bar, and slipped into the back booth with town doctor Terry, Rachel knew it was time. Sarah Anne was home with Megan and Josiah, and that meant that everything was in place for the Delaney ambush. Rachel knew it was useless to talk them out of their little intervention. Human women were way too stubborn for their own good. But Rachel was Were, and was not about to defy her Alpha Female. Human or not.

Lisa Delaney approached the bar and nodded to Rachel. That was the sign for her to flip the Closed sign and lock the doors. Stevie grunted, her face flat on the cool bar. "Should I be worried?"

Lisa feigned shock. "I don't know why you would be. Come on, hun. Let's go sit down with the others for some girl talk."

"Sorry," Stevie grumbled. "Never been much of one for girl talk."

"Stevie," Heather called from the booth. "Please join us."

Stevie grumbled again, and hunched her shoulders in defeat. She was nothing if not a loyal Were Protector, and an order from her Alpha Female held a lot of sway. She shot Rachel an indignant look, "You in on this too?"

Rachel held her hands up to her friend innocently. "Just following orders."

Lisa cautiously put an arm around Stevie's shoulders, mostly to steady her. She was swaying slightly and Lisa had to pour her into the booth. Rachel went to the door to lock up, but before she got there, the door swung open. A tall man in a dark suit walked into the bar. His smell told Rachel that he was clearly human, but he was built as big as any Were-male she'd ever seen.

Rachel squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry sir. But we're closed for the day."

Seeing him raise an eyebrow toward the sign that listed the bar's hours, she elaborated, "…for a private gathering."

The big stranger smiled kindly, reaching inside his pocket. Rachel watched him carefully for any signs of danger. She was fairly sure she could take him alone, but with a weapon, she wasn't sure. Luckily, he just pulled out a wallet and a photograph. "I'll try not to keep you long. I'm looking for this woman. Could you tell me if you've seen her?"

He handed Rachel the photo and briefly flashed a shiny gold badge at her. Having been mated to a Protector long enough, she felt skeptical at barely seeing the badge, but looked at the photo nonetheless. Her eyes nearly bugged out in her sockets. She did not recognize the man in the photo. However the woman in the photo, though Rachel had never once seen her smile that big, was sitting not four feet away. She hid her shock quickly but the stranger clearly caught it. "I'm sorry detective but I…."

"Actually I'm FBI, Agent- "

"-Sammy"

"Agent Sammy?" Robin Delaney blurted from her place in the booth. Her mouth snapped shut in embarrassment.

Stevie swayed to her feet, clamoring out of the booth she'd been pulled into. She smiled saccharine at him. "Little…Sammy…Winchester"

The stranger squared his shoulders at her, clearly readying himself for a fight. A pained look graced his face as he looked her over. "Stevie…we need to talk."

She pulled herself up to her full height, which was at least a foot shorter than he was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Lisa turned to the group of women in the booth. She knew that look. They all did. Stevie was scenting him. And she was doing it in such a way to remind Lisa of her husband Donovan, when he decided to bask in her scent. It was…intimate. An idea formed in Lisa's mind as to what may have been bothering Stevie since her return. She shot a look at her sisters. "Do you think he's her.."

Stevie cut her off, snorting . "He's not my anything… Or wait, I have that backwards don't I, Sam? I'm nothing to you…right?"

Sam flinched like someone had punched him in the gut. "Please just come outside so we can talk."

"Nothing to talk about. " She waived a hand dismissively. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving. At least, not until I get the chance to ...explain my actions. And not until De.."

"It wasn't a request." Stevie cut him off again. Her nostrils flared. Her eyes were brighter now. She was more alert. She still sagged her shoulders a bit, but anyone who knew her well could tell that Stevie Jane was stone cold sober.

Sensing the imminent danger in the situation, Heather exited the booth and tried to smooth over the situation. "Stevie, there is no need to be rude. Perhaps we can discuss your business with my husband, Sheriff Carmichael. Would that be okay Agent…Winchester…was it?"

Stevie stepped in between her Alpha Female and Sam, obscuring their view of one another. "Heather, it would be best if you got back in the booth now."

Heather's sisters flinched, knowing what was coming next. Heather crossed her arms over her thin frame. "And why is that, Deputy?"

"Because, he's not an FBI agent." Stevie hissed, not taking her attention off of Sam. "And because, if he doesn't get out of this bar and this town right now, I'm going to have to throw him out."

"Stevie"

"Ten seconds, Sam. That's five more than you gave me."

"This isn't necessary." Sam started backing up as Stevie advanced on him, driving him back to the door.

She was in full protection stance, prompting every woman in the room to grow agitated. This was a dangerous man. A threat. And they had engineered a scheme that had left them without their usual cadre of overprotective werewolf husbands. The only Protector standing between them and this dangerous stranger, was an enraged female, who had spent the better part of the last half hour drinking her way through a bottle and a half of Jack Daniels. This was going to be bad.

"Stevie, stop!" Robin cried.

"Five seconds, Sammy."

"Stevie.." Sam reached behind him, to something holstered in the back of his waistband.

He never got to the gun. A wicked uppercut caught him under the chin, making him reel backwards. He stumbled forwards holding his head and got kicked in the chest so hard he flew through the front window of the bar. Glass showered around him. The next thing Sam Winchester knew, he was flying through the air.

Stevie had jumped out of the window herself and hefted him high enough that he crashed on to the hood of his family's 1967 Impala. The black hood bent under his impact. He rolled out-of-the-way and managed to block a right cross she sent his way. Sam punched Stevie in the chest and she fell back to the ground. She rolled quickly and swept his legs out from under him. He could hear thunder clouds rolling in over head. He was startled by a bolt of lightning that rippled right above their heads and it distracted him just enough that he didn't see the second upper-cut coming. He slumped down but then Stevie had him by the throat and he was staring down two blazing yellow eyes with lighting bolts darting across their pupils.

"I once counted you as my friend, Sam." Stevie seethed in barely contained rage. "But you took everything from me...the one thing I ever wanted for myself. So, now I no longer care. I do not care why you are here, or what you have to say to me. You are going to leave now, without your explanation. You are going to find your brother, because I am sure he is somewhere in Haven. And you are both going to leave before someone gets hurt. And believe me when I say, for once, it will not be me."

"Then who's it gonna be?" a voice said from behind her.

Sam recognized the voice. He gratefully gasped for air as Stevie released him and spun around. The parking lot next to the bar was filled with people by now. The women from the bar had all spilled out to see the man from Sam's picture pointing a gun at Stevie's chest. Huge men were arriving from random adjoining streets to Protect their women. Three men with badges and Stetson hats, most notably. The cops were there.

Stevie's eyes briefly wavered from the man in front of her and his gun, to take in the number of Protectors now standing in the parking lot. The McGowan twins, Daire, Curran, and of course Wyatt Carmichael...Pack Alpha. Stevie cursed internally and turned back to her opponent. She had been hoping to get the Winchester brothers to leave quickly, before the lawmakers of Haven became involved. She had to choose her words wisely now.

"Dean, you need to leave now." Stevie said steadily. It could have been an order or a plea. "Take Sam and leave."

Dean's eyes narrowed, mirroring her sweep of the other men. He sensed the danger and lowered his gun to point at the ground, but did not holster it. "Okay Stevie, we'll leave. But you're coming with us."

Wyatt took a step forward, making sure his badge glinted in the moonlight. "And why would she do that?"

"Dean, don't." Stevie whispered. "Just go."

Sam was getting to his feet and rubbing his back. He nodded to his brother. Dean put on his best BS-face and turned to Wyatt. He flashed his fake badge briefly. "This woman is wanted for questioning in an open FBI investigation. My partner and I are here to bring her in."

Heather stepped out from the other women, and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "He's lying, Wyatt. They aren't FBI and they're trying to take Stevie away."

"Is that so?" Wyatt nodded and the Protectors started closing in. Fast as lightning Stevie grabbed the gun from Dean's hand, spun him back toward the Impala where Sam was standing, and placed herself between them and the other Protectors.

"Get out now, Dean. Take Sam with you." Stevie shouted over her shoulder. She was in protection stance again. But this time, she was clearly protecting the Winchesters.

Dean looked back and forth. "No way, you're coming with us. We're getting you outta here."

Wyatt motioned for the Protectors to hold off. "What is the meaning of this, Deputy?"

Stevie growled in frustration, backing up until her back nearly pressed up against Dean, Sam still within reach. "Goddamnit, seelie! Why can't you just once do what I tell you to?"

"What did you just call him?" Donovan McGowan asked carefully. He exchanged an incredulous glance with his twin Kelon.

Wyatt pressed delicately, "Stevie, is this who I think it is?"

Stevie hung her head in defeat and swung the gun down to her side. "Boys, meet Sheriff Wyatt Carmichael and the werewolf Protectors of Haven. Wyatt, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

She looked behind her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Dean is my Mate."


End file.
